


all the best djs are saving their slowest songs for last

by bisexualfpjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Riverparents, parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfpjones/pseuds/bisexualfpjones
Summary: Fred had always figured he’d chaperone his son’s senior prom. It’s just what he did. Went to every dance, every field trip, every PTA meeting… He was involved. It’s just… He also kind of assumed his wife would be there with him. Even after the divorce he still figured they’d go as friends.Never in a million years did he think he’d be dating his ex… whatever they were in high school.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews & Fp Jones II, FP Jones II & Toni Topaz, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	all the best djs are saving their slowest songs for last

**Author's Note:**

> if the kids are written out of character, no they're not :)
> 
> title from work by jimmyeatworld

“Navy or grey?”

Fred’s holding up two ties, alternating pressing each one against his chest so Archie - from where he sits on the edge of Fred’s bed - can get a good assessment of which one looks best with his suit. 

“You’re really nervous about this, aren’t you?” The knowing smile on Archie’s face says it’s not actually a question.

Fred had always figured he’d chaperone his son’s senior prom. It’s just what he did. Went to every dance, every field trip, every PTA meeting… He was involved. It’s just… He also kind of assumed his wife would be there with him. Even after the divorce he still figured they’d go as friends.

Never in a million years did he think he’d be dating his ex… whatever they were in high school. (Not quite boyfriends. Definitely something more than platonic.) Let alone did he think they’d be going to prom together. 

Fred’s more nervous now than he was when he was 17. It had been such a shock when FP had asked him to be his date tonight (FP and dances had never gone well together, especially back in high school, and Fred just figured it’d gotten worse with age). But they were _together_ now, and farbeit for Fred to pass up a date night. 

“I am not nervous,” Fred replies anyway. It’s not like he’s _scared_ for tonight or anything. It’s just. He’s a little jittery. Excited. He wants it to go well, it being their first prom together and all. Archie fixes him with a look like he doesn’t believe him. Fred rolls his eyes and shoves the ties forward. “Just pick a color.”

Archie smiles all victorious up at his father. “Navy. Definitely.” 

Fred fights the urge to reach out and ruffle his son’s hair, not wanting to mess it up for pictures later. Instead, he turns back to the mirror to focus on tying his tie. Behind him, Archie clears his throat.

“So, dad.” He sounds serious, the light, playful tone he spoke with just moments ago gone. Fred’s not really sure what it means, what Archie’s bracing to tell him. It could be anything at this point. He finds himself tensing just the slightest bit. “I think we need to have the talk.”

_What is he talking about?_ Fred thinks to himself. He tries to stay calm. Pulls his tie through a loop as he looks at Archie through the mirror, quirking an eyebrow in question. “What about, son?”

“About you and FP.”

That kind of knocks the wind out of Fred’s sails. What about him and FP? He had already asked Archie if it was okay he was bringing a date to his prom. Figured that maybe would’ve been shaky ground. But Archie hadn’t even blinked twice at the idea… 

Maybe it was about FP, specifically. But he and Archie had always gotten along so well… Fred can’t imagine why it would suddenly be an issue now. Unless… It wasn’t so much about FP as it was that FP was a _guy_.

Fred should’ve talked through it more with Archie, he’s realizing now. Not that Archie had made a big deal of it when Fred had come out to him, but still. Maybe they should’ve spent a little more time on it, getting him used to the idea of his dad being gay, especially since Mary had already come out to him. 

“Look, Archie, if this is weird for y-” Fred starts.

At the same time, Archie says “There comes a time in every young boy’s life where he’s ready to become a man.”

That catches Fred off guard. He turns around, tie all done, and fixes Archie with a questioning look. A beat of silence passes between them before Archie’s breaking out into a face-splitting grin, and Fred finally gets the joke. 

“Archie!”

Archie can’t hold in his laughter, his hands finding his middle as he doubles over. Fred can’t help but chuckle at his goof of a son.

“I’m serious, dad!” Archie says once he’s gotten himself somewhat under control, smile still wide on his face. “Prom night’s serious business. I’m just making sure you don’t get in over your head.”

“I think I’ll manage, thank you.” Fred spares a glance at his son while he fixes his cufflinks. 

Archie puts his hands up in a show of surrender. “Alright. Alright. But if FP tries making any unwanted moves just let me know and I’ll-” he puts his fists up in front of him, moving them around like some old-timey cartoon boxer.

Fred smiles fondly at his son. “Yes, _dad_.” He’s working on his second cufflink when the doorbell rings. He looks up out his bedroom door, heart suddenly beating a little faster. “That must be FP…”

“I got it!” Archie yells as he jumps up from the bed, is out of the room faster than Fred can even blink.

“Archie, wait!” Fred’s following him out of the room and down the stairs as fast as he can, which, admittedly, isn’t quite fast enough. 

“I just want to ask him some questions! Make sure his intentions are pure.”

It’s FP. His intentions are never pure. But Fred’s not about to voice that thought out loud. 

By the time he makes it down the stairs Archie has the door open, smiling wide as he greets FP and steps aside to let him in. Suddenly Fred feels out of breath, but he doesn’t think it has anything to do with just having run down the stairs.

“Hey,” FP says, all cool and casual. Fred gets a flash of him at 17, shooting that same look at Fred in the hall, nodding their signal to meet up at their secret make-out spot. 

“Hey,” Fred says back, a little breathless. “You clean up nice.” FP’s in the same suit he’s worn to every wedding, funeral, and court hearing since he bought it. But still. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t look good.

“Funny. I was just gonna say the same about you.”

Fred’s cheeks go warm at the sentiment.

“I, um. Got you something.” The cool guy exterior slips as FP shakes a small box in his hand. A boutonniere, Fred sees. Fred can’t help but laugh as he heads to the kitchen to pull out a similar box from the fridge. He comes back, standing in front of FP as he removes a small purple lisianthus from the box. “Great minds, huh?” he jokes, reaching to pin the flower to FP’s jacket.

“Or we’re both just a couple’a corny old saps.” FP’s smiling as he pins a tiny sunflower to Fred’s own jacket. He likes to blame Fred for ‘making him soft’, but Fred knows the truth. FP was a corny sap all on his own. He’s just more open about it with Fred. 

There’s a flash of light all of a sudden. Fred blinks and turns his head to find Archie standing off to the side with his phone held up, looking like the cat who got the canary. “Prom photo time!”

FP’s chuckling at Fred’s side.

“How do you want to do this?” Fred asks.

“I stand behind you, obviously. I’m taller.” FP steps around behind Fred, wrapping his arms around Fred’s waist to gently pull their bodies flush.

“By an inch!” Fred’s hands immediately fall on top of FP’s despite his arguing.

“It’s an important inch.”

“I’ll show you an important inch,” Fred says it under his breath so only FP’ll hear.

FP throws his head back in a laugh, squeezing Fred tighter to him. “That’s not the comeback you think it is.”

“Guys, I’m right here…” Archie’s eyes are down, looking at them through his phone screen.

FP laughs in Fred’s ear. 

Fred feels himself blushing. “Just take the picture.”

Archie gets a few pictures of them by the stairs before leading them to the living room to take some by the big front window. Fred ends up tossing his phone over to FP at one point so he can snap a few of Fred and Archie before Fred takes charge and pushes FP and Archie together. The mini photoshoot ends with Archie taking a selfie with all three of them together, him wedged in the middle. It comes out a little blurry, but that’s fine. It’s Fred’s favorite.

Fred immediately texts all the pictures in his phone to Mary along with a little message about missing her and wishing she were here. 

_Sure that feeling won’t last long. Tell FP I say hi ;)_ she texts back. Fred shakes his head and closes his phone. 

They all head out front after. Archie’s off to go pick up Veronica, leaving the two men behind with a promise to catch up later at the dance. It’s then that Fred spots the motorcycle sitting on the curb, familiar but different to the one he remembers from all those years ago. 

“Oh you are not expecting me to get on the back of that thing,” Fred says, with a playful hint in his voice.

“Hell yeah I am.” FP claps him on the back before walking towards his bike. Fred, in spite of any argument he may have had, follows. “Figured I’d give you the full high school experience tonight.” Through the faint light of the streetlamp shining overhead Fred can see the smirk on FP’s face as he drapes an arm around Fred’s waist, pulling him close. Fred knows he’s too old for this, but dammit if his knees don’t go a little weak.

Fred places his palm flat on FP’s chest, hand slipping under his jacket as he looks up at him with affection. “Maybe not the _full_ high school experience,” he says, because for them, for _FP_ , that means a lot of things he’d rather not revisit. It was a tumultuous time, to say the least. He doesn’t need to go through it again. But… “But the bike’s a nice touch.” FP’s smirk goes even more crooked as he leans in for a kiss.

FP turns away and comes back with a helmet in his hand, holding it towards Fred. “To protect that pretty head of yours,” he says with Fred’s chin between the thumb and index finger of his other hand.

Fred rolls his eyes, but takes the helmet anyway. “My hero.”

“You know it, baby.”

FP leans in for another kiss as he fixes the helmet strap for Fred before affixing his own to his head. He climbs on to the bike and revs it up, looking back at Fred waiting for him to get on. It takes a little more convincing than it used to, when Fred was young and reckless and didn’t think twice about jumping on the back of a Harley to race down the streets. 

He doesn’t make FP wait long, though. He gathers up his nerve, says a small prayer, and jumps on. His arms find FP’s middle immediately and he holds tight, half out of fear, half because it just feels nice (Okay… maybe a little more than half). He hooks his chin over FP’s shoulder. FP brings a hand down to rub over the ones at his waist. 

“You ready?” he calls over the engine. 

Fred presses his lips to FP’s neck for no other reason than that it’s tempting and _there_. He thinks he can feel FP’s laughter reverberating underneath where his hands rest at his stomach. “Ready.”

It’s a smooth ride, to FP’s credit. He always did know how to hold his own on a bike. Somehow, flying down the road on two wheels was one of the rare moments Fred ever felt FP be at complete ease. He focuses on that now instead of the possibility of them wiping out pushing 90 down the road. His boy always did like to go fast. 

FP’s speed has them at the high school in no time. Fred gets off the bike on shaky legs, but he feels _good_. The music from inside can be heard as a steady thrum, the bass thumpthumpthumping into the night air. A dj, Fred assumes. Makes him a little melancholy remembering how he had always begged the faculty to have live music at the school dances. Said it made them more fun. Was better at getting everybody dancing. 

Granted, it was usually a ploy to promote his own band, but still. He believed in what he said. Live music was better.

“You ready to go in?” 

FP steps up beside him. There’s a runaway lock of hair that’s fallen over his face from removing his helmet. Makes him look younger, like a snapshot of the teenager who used to run these halls, except with a little more lines around his eyes. Fred tucks it back into place, lets his hand linger a little in FP’s hair, soaks in the smile he gets in return. 

“All set.” FP holds his arm out. Fred looks down at it with a chuckle before looping his own arm through. “Since when are you such a gentleman?”

“ _Excuse you_.” FP feigns insult as they head up the front steps of the school. “I am _always_ a gentleman.”

“Not _my_ boyfriend. You must be the good twin or something.”

“But still bad in all the right ways.”

FP waggles his brow at Fred as he opens the door to let him inside, stealing a quick kiss as Fred walks in.

The music’s louder now that they’re inside. More distinct, but unrecognizable. Something contemporary, Fred’s sure. Meant for the kids and not their parent chaperones. Which is fine. This isn’t Fred’s dance, after all, and he can make do with anything. He’s just happy to be here. 

“Damn kids don’t know real music these days,” FP’s complaining as he falls in step beside Fred. Nose all scrunched up in distaste, and Fred can only be charmed by his half-assed attempt at playing grumpy. 

“Nobody wants to listen to grunge at a high school dance, F,” Fred chuckles. “They didn’t then, and they definitely don’t now.”

“It wouldn’t kill them to play some Pearl Jam. Is all I’m saying.”

“Maybe if you ask the dj real nice.”

“Maybe I will.”

FP reaches down for Fred’s hand then, as casual as if he were reaching for the Sunday paper. The action itself isn’t foreign, but there’s something about this setting, the fact that they’re about to walk into their old high school gymnasium full of people who know them, see them daily, that has a spark lighting in Fred’s gut. 

When they were teenagers walking these same halls such an act was unimaginable. Unfathomable. Especially for FP, who had made it abundantly clear more times than Fred could count what a risk it was for he and Fred to be seen getting too close in front of prying eyes. And now here they are, openly holding hands and being _together_ without a care in the world. It feels like one of those rare full circle moments life awards you. And Fred’s not taking it for granted.

The party seems to be already in full swing when they walk in. Fred scans the crowd of dancing teenagers knowing Archie won’t be amongst them, not yet, but still. He’ll look for him again a little later and try not to cramp his style too much tonight. 

A girl approaches them then. Pink hair and a bedazzled crop top that Fred can’t imagine would’ve ever been allowed at his own prom, but she looks beautiful. Toni, he remembers her name. Met her back when he was feeding and housing the Serpents. A nice girl. Whip smart, fiery. Like every girl from the South Side he’s ever known. 

“Look at you all cleaned up!” she directs to FP as she reaches an arm up behind his neck to pull into a hug. She’s a small girl, and even with heels on FP has to lean down to return the embrace.

“Would’ve come in my leather, but,” he nods over to Fred. “Kinda wanted to impress big guy over here.”

Toni rolls her eyes fondly, smiling as she turns to Fred. “You look nice, too, Mr. Andrews.”

“So do you, Toni. And please, it’s Fred.”

“Alright, Fred.” She says it with more confidence than Fred usually hears when he gives kids the go ahead to be less formal with him. He admires her bravado. “I gotta get back to my date, but I just wanted to come say hi before the night got too crazy.”

Before she leaves, she steps closer to FP’s side, whispering something in his ear that has him laughing and playfully shoving her shoulder.

“What was that about?” Fred asks as FP returns to his side, slipping an arm around Fred’s waist and walking him over to the tables. 

“Afraid that’s classified. But it looks like I have one more number on my dance card tonight.”

“Well, excuse me. Didn’t realize I’d be sharing you.”

“Consider it payback for high school.”

FP’s lips are on his before Fred can even think of a comeback, FP’s free hand softly cradling Fred’s jaw as they walk blindly forward. Whatever argument Fred could have had has died on his tongue.

“Really, FP? In front of the children?”

FP groans at the sound of Alice Cooper’s voice. It makes Fred laugh enough to break the kiss, despite FP’s clear protest of the loss of contact.

“Homophobia’s not a good look on you, Alice.” FP’s attention stays on Fred, arm slipping around his shoulders now to pull him in close to his side. 

Alice looks like she’s ready for a standoff with her arms crossed over her chest, Hal trailing up behind. “Oh, please. I’m not homophobic. I’m _you_ -phobic, and there is a difference.”

Fred feels FP tensing up beside him, gearing for a verbal sparring. His hand grips tightly at FP’s waist in warning to keep his cool. He sees Hal doing the same with Alice, the four of their postures mimicking each other like some warped funhouse mirror. “You look nice, Alice,” he says, trying to stop the fight from really getting started. 

“I’m the luckiest guy here,” Hal supplies, catching on to Fred’s game and playing along. His hand runs soothingly along Alice’s side, not that it seems to be doing much to sway her attitude. 

“I don’t know, Coop. I think I might have you beat on that.” FP pats Fred’s shoulder, turns to look at him with a scrunched up little smile. It’s actually kind of adorable. Fred almost forgets to be mad at him for fighting with Alice. (Not that he’s _actually_ mad. He just wishes the two of them could be in the same room without going for the jugular.)

Alice scoffs, breaking up the moment. “You _should_ feel lucky. I mean, honestly, Fred-”

“How ‘bout we go dance, honey?” Hal interrupts.

Alice falters for a moment, like she’s weighing her options, but before she has time to get out another insult at FP’s expense Hal’s taking her by the hand and leading her off to the dancefloor. Fred breathes a sigh of relief.

“Can you two ever get along?” he asks, turning to face his boyfriend. 

FP sends him a wink. “Like snakes on fire.”

Fred makes a mental note to keep them separated the rest of the night.

He looks around for any free tables and immediately spots a few empty seats where Tom and Sierra have situated. 

They’re huddled close together, leaning into each other as Tom has his arm draped across the back of Sierra’s chair, Sierra’s body turned fully towards him. Her hand rests on his knee, and they’re laughing at some joke Fred and FP just missed. 

It’s good to see them happy, after everything they’ve been through. Fred recalls long conversations with Sierra back in high school about unsupportive parents and the necessity of secrets. Who would’ve thought they’d had so much in common? He almost hates to disturb them, but-

“These seats taken?” 

The pair turn in unison, smiles bright and warm on their faces, but it’s Sierra who gives them the go-ahead to join them.

“Isn’t this great?” she says, her hand finding Tom’s on the tabletop. “Us getting the prom we wanted back in high school?”

Of course Fred had been thinking it, but he hadn’t expected anyone else to bring it up. It’s the elephant in the room, but only to the group of four at this table. The ones who had to keep everything a secret, had to love behind closed doors. 

Tom and Sierra almost made it, though. Fred remembers the whole debacle, how they had planned to arrive with separate dates to throw their parents off. But then last minute Tom’s mom decided to chaperone and that was the end of that. Fred remembers running into a crying Sierra at Pop’s the night before, wishing he could somehow make things better for her. 

He thinks they might have had it worse. Being so close to having the perfect night every teenager dreams about, just to have it ripped away in the final stretch. Fred knew there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell he was gonna see the inside of that dance with FP on his arm. And then FP had gotten himself expelled not too long before prom anyway, and, well. That had been the final nail in the already sealed coffin.

“To the romantic outcasts of Riverdale High.” FP holds his empty hand up in a mock toast. 

Fred pinches his thigh in jest. FP just pulls him to his side to place a long, hard, kiss to his temple that he releases with a dramatic _mwah_. It should be annoying, maybe. The way FP gets a little too rambunctious, has to let out all his energy because it feels like it’ll explode out of his skin if he doesn’t. Gets in these moods where he has to touch and play and be loud. 

And maybe to anyone on the outside looking in it looks, sounds, like too much. But they don’t know FP like he does. Don’t know what moments like this mean for him. That they should feel incredibly lucky to get to see this version of him, because, for as lively as he appears, Fred knows deep down that FP feels relaxed. Safe. _Happy_ in a way that’s so rare for him. Used to only come once in a blue moon, but has been making more frequent appearances. 

It’s not a performance, is the thing. Not like it used to be when they were younger. When FP was keeping up appearances as the star of the football team, covering up the hell he was going through when the Friday night lights dimmed. When he had to walk on eggshells around his father praying it was enough not to land him another black and blue. 

Fred knows better. Knows it all. The darkest and brightest corners. So when he looks at FP right now, in this moment, everything else fades away. Only a steady stream of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ that echoes in his heart as FP smiles back at him.

An urge hits him then. Standing, he takes hold of FP’s hand and pulls him up, already taking backward steps towards the dancefloor. “How’s about a dance with this outcast?”

FP beams with a face-splitting grin, easily following. “Thought you’d never ask.”

They find a spot off to the side away from most of the action. Fred wants to give the kids their space. Doesn’t want to interrupt their night with a couple of old guys making googly eyes at each other. Tries to keep as much attention off him as possible nowadays - a far cry from his younger self. 

FP has different plans, though. Spins Fred around before pulling him to his chest, arm sliding around his waist so his hand can rest on the small of Fred’s back, keeping him close. Fred can’t help but smile despite his cheeks going a little warm. FP’s trying to _woo_ him. Makes no pretenses about it. And Fred will let him, because it’s nice having the shoe on the other foot sometimes.

They fall into a gentle rhythm, swaying back and forth. Fred’s fingers play softly with the hair at the nape of FP’s neck while their free hands stay clutched together. They’re in stark contrast to everyone around. Kids jumping and twirling around to the high energy song booming through the speakers. But he doesn’t care. As far as he’s concerned he and FP are the only two there, swaying to some unheard song that only exists between the two of them. 

“This isn’t a slow song, you know” he teases anyway, curling a lock of FP’s hair around his finger. 

FP’s eyes go a little mischievous. Before Fred knows it, he’s being dipped backwards, letting out an undignified sound that definitely doesn’t resemble a squeal. He almost loses his footing, but FP’s got a firm grip on him.

“You want me to turn it up?” FP’s nose brushes Fred’s own, their faces are so close. “Because I can turn it up.”

Fred goes a little breathless, and he knows it’s got nothing to do with suddenly being - literally - swept off his feet. “You can do whatever you want, big guy.”

FP smiles, slowly raising Fred till he’s righted on his feet again. And then he’s moving in, placing his lips to Fred’s in a kiss so tender it’s practically got him melting.

“What if I wanted to do that?”

“Won’t get any complaints from me,” Fred responds, voice rough before going in for another.

The song changes then. FP picks up the pace, a surprise to Fred when he’s being spun around again. There’s no real rhythm to it. For a drummer, FP’s always been surprisingly bad at keeping a beat when it comes to dancing. Not that Fred’s much better. He knows they must look ridiculous; the two old guys dancing out of sync in a room full of teenagers, attracting the exact attention he was trying to avoid. But. 

He finds himself not really minding anymore. Is having too much fun having FP drag him around like a ragdoll. Is all too happy to let him take the lead. 

They stay out there for a few songs. Fred spotted Archie’s arrival somewhere during song two. Greeted him with a wave over FP’s shoulder before FP grabbed his hand to twirl him around and press Fred’s back to his chest. Leaned in to press his lips to the skin behind Fred’s ear. And Fred doesn’t think he’s been this in love in his life.

When they start to tire out (because, as much as they’re loath to admit it, they just can’t keep up like they used to anymore) Fred offers to grab them some punch while FP takes a breather at their table. He hands a cup over to FP as he takes a drink of his own, and the stinging taste of alcohol hits his tongue before any real flavor. FP’s almost got his own cup to his lips before Fred reaches out to grab it. 

“Don’t drink that!”

FP looks up at him all wide eyed, a split second of concern on his face before realization sets in and he laughs. “Good to know kids are still being kids.”

“Sorry,” Fred says sheepishly as he takes his seat. “I should’ve checked first.”

FP reaches over to squeeze his knee. “It’s fine. I’ll get a water later.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cos I can-”

“I’m fine,” FP says, leaning in. “But I love you for worrying.” He takes Fred’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls him into a kiss. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the moment. Fred’s expecting it to be Alice, standing there with a judgemental scowl to break up a completely innocent moment. He’s surprised to see Toni, instead, looking far more amused than the imaginary Alice in Fred’s head.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she says, looking anything but.

FP groans as he sits back in his chair to look up at her. “This better be good, kid.” He sounds annoyed, but Fred knows it’s all for show. Well, at least ninety percent of it is. There’s always a part of FP that gets upset when their time together is cut short.

The look on Toni’s face suggests she knows this, too, and is only more amused. “I told you you owed me a dance, old man. I’ve come to collect.”

“Old man,” FP scoffs under his breath as he gets up. “Don’t go running off on me,” he directs to Fred, placing a kiss atop his head.

“Depends on how long you’re gone for,” Fred teases.

“Better make this a quick one then, girlie,” FP says to Toni. “C’mon.”

“So, it looks like you’re having a good time,” Toni says as they settle into a spot on the dance floor. Her arms stretched out to hold on to FP’s shoulders. There’s a slow song playing now. Nothing too sappy, but mellow enough to give everyone a break for a few minutes to catch their breaths.

“I _was_ until someone so rudely interrupted me.” There’s no heat behind FP’s words, just a teasing smile on his face.

Toni chuckles. “Well, if it helps, it was either gonna be me or Weatherbee. Looked like he was going to come in and break you two up any second. You’re worse than teenagers.”

“Yeah, well.” FP looks over to the table he just left, sees Fred laughing with Veronica and Archie and he can feel his heart swell. “Making up for lost time.”

She doesn’t have to follow his line of sight. The way FP’s eyes brighten up and his entire being goes lax is enough to tell her who he’s looking at. 

FP Jones in love is a sight to behold. Such a far cry from the tense lines and sharp edges of the gang leader who gave her a home when her own family turned her away. He’d always been kind to her, loving like a father was supposed to be. But there had always been a wall up with him. Even when he was meant to be having fun she never saw him truly relaxed. Calm. She sees it now, though. Has seen it ever since Fred agreed to go out on that first date with him and FP reported back that it was a success. He’d been so nervous beforehand, it was kind of adorable. 

“Well, I approve. Just happy you’ve finally stopped sulking over the guy.”

FP whips his head down to face her, face scrunched up like he’s insulted. “I did not sulk!”

“Dude, yes you did.” Toni stands firm in her stance, unbothered by FP’s offense because they both know it’s the truth. “You sulk. You’re a sulker.”

“Whatever,” he mutters under his breath. 

Toni’s face softens as she looks up at him. “I’m just saying it’s good to see you happy.” She takes a pause, expression shifting into something a little more serious. “I guess I’m just feeling sentimental because of graduation and everything, but. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. Accepting me when my family didn’t, giving me somewhere to feel safe. I’ll never forget that.”

FP’s left kind of speechless. Has never really known what to say when anything positive was aimed in his direction. He knows, objectively, that what he did for Toni was a big deal. It’s just that. What other choice did he have, really? The minute she stepped inside the Wyrm looking for a warm place to sleep, explaining to him why her parents kicked her to the curb, he saw himself in her. 

He’d only been a little older than she was when his own father kicked him out. Forsythe Senior had been itching for a reason to disown his only son for years, though. Being gay was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. Toni didn’t have the same warning signs he did, from the sounds of it. Didn’t have time to prepare for that rejection. 

And FP had thought times had gotten better. Apparently shitty parenting never went out of style.

He clears his throat, trying to push down the lump in it. “Yeah, well. Do it again in a heartbeat, kid.”

Toni smiles, bright and wide and sincere. It quickly turns into something a little mischievous. “I, uh, think I found a way to repay you, though. At least a little bit.” She pulls one hand from his shoulder to pinch her index finger and thumb together, her face scrunching up to emphasise her words.

FP doesn’t like that. At all. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a surprise. But you won’t have to wait for long. Promise.” 

There’s many questions FP wants to ask, but all he manages to get out is a _”What? Toni-”_ before the song they were dancing to comes to a close, and she’s laughing, thanking him for the dance and pulling him into a quick hug before disappearing into the sea of bodies packing the middle of the gym.

_Friggen kids_ , he thinks to himself with a shake of his head. He hates surprises. 

Okay, _hates_ maybe a strong word, but. He’s not a fan. And Toni knows this. Everybody who knows him knows this. The look on her face before she left told him that that was probably part of the fun, though. Watching him suffer. _Friggen kids._

He returns to Fred just as Archie and Veronica are leaving. They exchange quick hellos and goodbyes, Veronica in an obvious rush to get on the dance floor again, dragging Archie behind her. FP has a quick flashback to high school, Fred and Hermione in the same position. The thought goes away as fast as it came when Fred stands to greet him, wrapping his arms around FP’s waist and kissing him long and slow.

“Missed you,” Fred says on a sigh when they pull apart.

FP smiles. “Was only gone a few minutes. Thought _I_ was the clingy one.”

“You still are. Doesn’t mean I can’t be, too.”

“Won’t argue with that logic.” FP leans in for another kiss.

They head over to the snack table set up in the back, FP suddenly parched and his stomach grumbling. He’s chewing away on a frosted sugar cookie, absentmindedly watching the kids dancing the night away when Fred presses to his side, leaning in close to his ear.

“Saw Tom and Sierra sneak out a little while ago,” he says conspiratorially. “Don’t think they’re coming back.”

FP huffs out a laugh, a few crumbs flying out of his mouth. And here he thought Tom and Sierra were the responsible ones of their little group. “We’re slacking, baby.” FP turns, posturing himself in front of Fred with his hip cocked out and hand resting on the table right next to his boyfriend’s. He nods his head back to the gym doors. “We could always sneak into the locker room for a quickie. For old time’s sake.” He smirks, tongue poking the inside of his cheek.

“That’s a very tempting offer.” Fred’s got his hand resting over FP’s on the table between them, a loose grip on FP’s wrist while his thumb rubs softly over the back of his hand. “But Archie said something about a surprise for us? So we should probably stay here.”

“Weird. Toni said she had a surprise for me, too…”

“Should we be scared?” Fred jokes.

“Oh, definitely. Quickie sounds more tempting now, doesn’t it?”

“Stop it,” Fred smiles, playfully shoving at FP’s chest. FP catches his hand and holds it there. “It’s not gonna be anything bad.”

“Famous last words.”

As if those words were an omen, the music cuts out. A spotlight shines on the space next to the dj, and Archie soon steps into place. Everyone in the room turns to look at him, awaiting an explanation for the interruption. 

“So,” Archie starts. “Normally this is the part of the night where we’d announce prom king and queen.” There’s scattered cheering from the students. “But tonight we’re gonna do things a little different.”

There’s muttering amongst the crowd now. Confusion sweeping the room. FP looks over to Fred with a questioning look that Fred can only return with a shrug. He’s as lost as everyone else.

“See, there’s two former Riverdale High students here tonight who are kind of important to me. Important to a lot of us, in some way or another.” Archie pauses, smiles.

“Fred, what the hell is your son doing?” FP nervously asks. 

“I have no idea…” Fred feels about as nervous as FP sounds. Maybe more curious, though. 

There’s a few eyes on them from people standing close by. Quick glances that Fred catches, and they all seem to be as lost as he and FP are.

Archie continues on. “I wanted to do something special for them tonight. Give them a prom to remember, like I know they wanted back when they were students here. So, after talking it over with the actual winners, some friends and I decided that this year’s prom _kings_ should be none other than Fred Andrews and FP Jones! And I know you hate attention, so I won’t make you come up here and accept your crowns, but you still have to dance.” He tacks that last part on in a rush before jumping off the makeshift stage, two crowns in his hands as he makes his way through the crowd. 

From where FP stands he spots Toni some distance aways, sending him a little wave and mouthing an exaggerated _You’re welcome_. He points at her and squints like she’s in trouble, but he’s not mad. It’s touching, really. He’s maybe got a tear in his eye, but that’s not anybody’s business besides his own. 

The gym, for the most part, is applauding them. FP’s not naive enough to think it’s for him. He knows the special place Fred holds in the hearts of everyone in this town. They’ll cheer him on through anything. But FP does spot Fangs Fogarty with his fingers in his mouth blowing a whistle louder than all else beside Keller’s kid. That one’s probably for his.

Archie comes up to them then, placing a crown atop each of their heads. “Surprise!” He grins.

FP can only laugh, turning to Fred. “This kind of shit only happens to you, you know that, right?”

“Archie, what-” Fred starts before his son cuts him off.

“Just wanted to do something nice for you guys.” Archie shrugs, smiling in earnest. “Give you the prom you always wanted.”

Fred’s so proud of the son he raised - thoughtful, caring, _kind_ \- he could cry. He tries to hold it together though, opting instead for a hug and a quick kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, son.”

FP reaches out to nudge Archie’s shoulder. “You did good, Red.”

The DJ’s voice cuts over the noise then. Announces “This song goes out to the class of 1993,” before Boyz II Men starts crooning _In The Still Of The Night_.

“Guess that’s our cue,” FP says, holding his hand out for Fred to take. Leads him to the middle of the dancefloor where suddenly everyone’s attention is on them. It’s a little awkward at first. FP going tense knowing eyes are on him, but he focuses on Fred. The weight of his hand in his, the press of their bodies, the soft look on Fred’s face as he stares at FP like he’s the only person in the room. Suddenly he’s not so uncomfortable.

They fall into a steady rhythm. Find themselves at ease. Just wanting to be present in the moment. 

“This is a little cheesy, isn’t it?” Fred rasps, subtle smirk on his face like he’s in on the joke but okay with it. 

“That boy is nothing if not his father’s son.” Fred gives FP’s waist a playful pinch at the remark. FP can only laugh. “All I’m saying is I distinctly remember you showing up at my trailer in the middle of the night after prom, making me dance to Journey-”

“I did not _make_ you dance-”

“At least Boyz II Men is guaranteed-lay music.”

Fred scoffs. “Funny, because I don’t remember you having any trouble giving it up to _Faithfully_.”

FP smirks, kinking an eyebrow up in interest. “Maybe I’m just easy. You ever consider that?”

“All the time, actually.”

“Is it at all possible for you two to go two minutes without being so uncouth?” Alice says from nearby, her head resting lazily on Hal’s chest despite her biting tone. 

Well, Hal did his best, Fred thinks. Managed to keep Alice at bay most of the night. It was only a matter of time, really.

“Sorry, Al,” Fred says.

FP answers at the same time with a proud “No.”

Alice rolls her eyes. “How did this little stunt even happen, anyway?” She gestures to the crowns atop the men’s heads. “There’s _tradition_ , Fred. You can’t just ruin some kids’ prom night.” She stands up straighter now, hands still on Hal’s shoulders as she looks around the gym. “You need to find the real winners and stop being so selfish-”

Fred opens his mouth to protest. Argue that it’s not like this was his idea even though he knows Alice won’t care. _It’s about the principle of the thing, Fred_ he can hear her voice chastise in his head. 

“Actually, Mrs. Cooper, it was us.” Archie - with Veronica in tow - chimes in, completely the triangle of dancing couples.

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees. “Archiekins explained his plan to me, and honestly I’ve had enough attention on me these past three years to last a lifetime, so.”

“Are we sure she’s a Lodge?” FP mutters under his breath.

“Stop it,” Fred whispers back, though thankfully no one else seemed to hear his boyfriend.

Veronica continues on. “Besides, our picture’s still going in the yearbook.”

“Oh! Speaking of!” Archie reaches into his pocket excitedly. Before anyone knows what’s hitting them, a blinding flash goes off in Fred and FP’s direction. “Cheese!”

“Archie!” Fred whines. “That probably came out terrible!”

FP stands there for a few seconds trying to blink the dots maring his vision away. “Well at least now we don’t have to take one of those cheesy prom photos in front of the backdrop.”

“Uh, yes we do. I don’t trust whatever Archie just took,” Fred jokes.

FP sighs, long and deep like he’s been put upon even though Fred knows he’s anything but. “Yes, dear.”

Archie and Veronica venture off not too long after, wanting to finish their dance away from parents, Fred’s sure. Hal and Alice had veered off some time before then, too, leaving Fred and FP alone again in their own little sphere.

With the song almost at its end, Fred leans in closer, lazily draping his arms over FP’s shoulders and tucking his face into the crook of FP’s neck. His hand moves to the back of his head, fingers loosely curling through the hair that peeks out under the crown that sits askew atop FP’s head. A sense of peace engulfs him in that moment. A serene sense of belonging, like he’s exactly where he’s meant to be.

“What’re you thinking about right now?” FP whispers softly, like he doesn’t want to break the quiet of the moment even with the music playing and the din of the crowd around them.

Fred sighs, content. Focuses on the gentle press of the finger FP has stroking up and down his back. He closes his eyes, just savoring the moment. “You. Us. How perfect tonight is.” He can feel FP’s smile against his ear.

“Perfect, huh?”

“Well, almost.” Fred straightens up to look at FP, playful smirk on his face as he slides his hand down to stroke FP’s tie. “You know, Archie’s not gonna be home tonight. Has plans with Veronica…”

“God, you really are the cool dad,” FP laughs.

“Yeah, well, pays off being the cool dad sometimes, doesn’t it?”

Fred’s got this look in his eyes that sends a shiver down FP’s spine in the best way. “Fuck,” he mutters, taking hold of Fred’s face between his hands to pull him in to a kiss. “You wanna cut out of here early?”

There’s still a little while left of the dance. Fred knows he should say no. That’s the responsible answer. But. He doesn’t want to be responsible tonight. There’s a devil on his shoulder in the form of his seventeen-year-old self telling him he doesn’t have to be, and _god_ does Fred want to listen. 

So he does. Stares back at FP with eyes all alight as he nods. “Yeah. Let’s do it.” Hal and Alice and Weatherbee can keep it together without their help, he’s sure. Not like he and FP were doing much chaperoning tonight anyway.

FP’s grinning as he goes in for another kiss. He takes Fred by the hand, pulling him along to make their escape. 

They’re almost out the double doors when Fred’s slowing down, tugging at FP’s arm. “Wait a minute! We’ve gotta take our picture first!”

FP stops to look at the station set up to the side, then back at Fred, confused and more than a little put out. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Fred doesn’t even wait for an answer. Just pulls FP along behind him. 

“Fine. But you’re keeping the crown on later.”

Fred throws his head back in laughter as they step into place. “So are you.”

FP comes up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around Fred’s waist to keep him close to his front. He turns his head to the camera, mutters “Was already planning on it.”

The flash goes off, capturing Fred mid laugh, his hand reaching up behind to squeeze the back of FP’s neck. 

The picture stays framed on Fred’s mantle for years.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had sex! which i was tempted to write but honestly this fic was already longer than intended. but in my mind... oh yeah 😏
> 
> comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
